New Tortuga
New Tortuga is the biggest city in the Republic. Based almost entirely inside the rock of New Tortuga, on average a mile below the surface at it's upper levels, only the military and the space port have facilities on the actual surface of the world. There is a transportation grid built into the decking that is able to move persons from one area to the other. Category:The American Privateer and Vera before colonisation]] Administrative District Buried beneath the North Pole of the moon, the Administrative District is home to all government agencies. Executive Residence The Executive Residence Block is home to the twenty room Executive Residence and the seventy room Executive Office building. This is the part of the city that is buried farthest below the surface. The Sub-District of the Executive District is also home to the Administrative Branch, and the offices there of. Senate Hall Located a mile and a half west of the Executive Residence, it is based around the 400 seat Hall, with office buildings branching off to the west, south, and north in a web that expands a half mile in all directions. House of Representatives The House is similar to the Senate, although it is to the South of the Executive Residence, and has offices extending laterally a further mile away from the Congressional Hall. Diet The Diet is the smallest of the three Legislative houses and is located to the East of the Executive residence. Supreme Court Hall Located to the North of the Executive Residence, the Supreme Court Hall is home to all the Justices and their offices. Atlantis Hall Located on the North Pole of the asteroid, Atlantis Hall has a 5x5 mile dome over the Hall, and allows the persons therein to view the stars 24/7. It is fifteen levels deep, and is home to the embassies of other nations to The Republic. A Pegasus Type Stargate is located on the floor of the hall. The Pillar Located under the Executive Residence, The Pillar is the home to the Headquarters of the Departments of Defense and War. Commercial District Located at the South Pole, the Commercial District has a number of towers that rise above the surface for six miles around the pole up to a mile in height. These towers are primarily office buildings for commercial facilities with super-strong clear composites for windows. Space Port Built in a ring twelve miles wide around the surface part of the Commercial District, it is one of the busiest space ports in the Republic. Warehouse District Located immediately beneath the Space Port, this area takes up a mile deep ring around the port. Residential District Forming rings that run longitudinal around the asteroid, these rings expand from the center rail line up to fifty seven miles around. They are bordered by local sub-districts full of businesses and stores. The closer you get to the poles, the wealthier the home owners. Power District Located near the center of the asteroid, the Power District is the third most secure area of the asteroid. Inside is a massive Subspace Capacitor that is able to power the entire city for three thousand years. Military Defenses